


maybe this time

by Whyyyyy



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: AU where cady gets stood up for a date at the bar where janis works
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian





	maybe this time

**Author's Note:**

> TW for homophobia and the d-slur

Cady sat at the bar, playing with her glass. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. Her date was supposed to be there an hour ago.

Across the counter, the bartender, a tall woman with the coolest hair Cady had ever seen, was eyeing her with pity. 

"Can I get another drink?" Cady held out her glass to her. She nodded and picked up a bottle from underneath the counter.

"Date never showed up, huh?" the bartender asked, sliding over Cady's drink. "On the house," she added, nodding to the drink.

"Thanks, and yeah." Cady scowled. "He didn't even text to say he'd be late or had to cancel or anything."

The woman frowned. "Rude. How'd you meet this guy?"

"Through work. I hate my job, though, so that probably wasn't a good sign right from the start."

"Still. I honestly feel bad for him, though. I mean, how dumb do you have to be to stand up a girl as gorgeous as you?" Cady blushed, and she smirked. "I'm Janis, by the way."

"Cady."

"Nice to meet you, Cady. Even under such unfortunate circumstances."

Cady shrugged. "I should have expected this, honestly. The last three dates I went on were like this too."

"Men." Janis shook her head. 

Cady snorted. "Yeah, I'm not feeling too keen on them at the moment either."

"How about women?" Janis leaned against the counter, eyeing Cady slyly.

Cady smirked. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Well, I have a type, you know."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well..." Cady took a sip of her drink, pretending to think about it. "I do like cute girls who buy me drinks."

Janis smiled. "That can be arranged."

"You already bought her a drink, idiot," one of the other bartenders called. 

"Shut up, Damian." 

"I'm just saying." He shrugged, tossing a towel over his shoulder. "I'll cover the last few minutes of your shift for you, even though those comments about men were frankly quite hurtful."

Janis rolled her eyes. "We didn't mean you. Gay guys are infinitely superior to straight guys."

"Well, can't argue with you there."

"But I can't date gay guys," Cady said, making a face. 

Janis shook her head. "Not being a lesbian must be so difficult."

Cady pouted. "It really is."

Janis grinned. "You could always swear off of guys."

Cady raised an eyebrow. "I'm tempted."

Janis placed two fingers under Cady's chin. "How tempted?"

Cady swallowed. "Very."

Janis brushed a strand of hair away from Cady's face. "How about now?"

Cady made a small squeaky noise in the back of her throat. Janis grinned. She trailed a finger down Cady's cheek, eyes staring teasingly into Cady's. "And now?"

Cady grabbed the front of Janis's shirt. "For the love of God, please stop teasing me." She gave Janis's shirt a tug, pulling her lips down to meet hers. Janis boosted herself onto the counter so that she could sit on top of it. Cady smiled against Janis's mouth, placing a hand on the other woman's thigh. Janis slipped a hand under Cady's shirt, thumb brushing gently against the underside of Cady's bra.

"What the hell?"

The girls broke apart and turned to see a tall, blond-haired man gaping at them.

"Shane," Cady said breathlessly. "Hey."

"What's going on here?" Shane was glancing incredulously between the two women. "We had a date, Cady!"

Cady looked affronted. "Yeah, we did. An _hour_ ago. You never showed up, so I moved on." From her perch on the counter, Janis snorted.

"I fell asleep!" Shane shot a look at Janis before turning back to Cady. "And I was gonna text you, but I got distracted."

Cady raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's the best excuse you have?"

"Well, you clearly didn't need me after all! Why didn't you tell me you were a dyke?"

Beside Cady, Janis flinched.

Cady took a deep breath. "First off, don't use that word. Second, I'm openly bisexual. I've never pretended otherwise, so that's on you for not doing your goddamned research. Third, you can't treat a girl like this and expect her to still be waiting around for you!"

"An hour is not that long, Cady!" Shane shook his head disgustedly. "God. I can't believe I was going to hook up with a-"

"Excuse me," Damian said from behind the counter. "Ma'am, is this man harassing you?"

Cady's eyes widened. "Yes."

Damian nodded. "Sir, I'm sorry, but we have a asshole-free policy at this bar. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Shane scowled. "That's not a real thing."

"You were harassing this young woman. By court of law, I cannot permit you to stay here."

"That's not-"

"I will call the police, you piece of shit," Damian said calmly.

Shane glared around at the three of him. "Fine. But we're done, Cady." He turned on his heel and stormed out of the bar.

"That's the point, genius!" Cady called after him. Janis laughed.

"Thanks, Damian," Cady said when Shane was safely out of earshot. "Is that actually a rule? That you have to kick him out if he's harassing someone?"

Damian shrugged. "I have no idea. It should be, though."

Cady shook her head. "Okay, Janis, I'm officially swearing off of men."

Janis clapped. "Yay!"

Cady grinned at her. "You want to get out of here?"

"Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
